Nueve Vidas
by Yakarin
Summary: Finalmente el infierno ha terminado y todos están a salvo y felices, todos excepto María que llora inconsolable a unos cuantos metros porque esta vez está segura de que el súper héroe del internado, su amado Fermín, se ha ido para siempre... aunque, ¿no fue María quien nos dijo alguna vez que Fermín siempre volvía a ella? - Fixfic
1. La decisión

_¡Hola! Acabo de terminar de ver el Internado y sinceramente se me rompió el corazón con el final... y como no encontré mucho fanfics, pues decidí hacer uno para darle un final distinto y hacer mi pripio headcanon porque 1) pobre María, ya sufrió suficiente! 2) aunque fue una muerte gloriosa y lo que digan... no era necesario matar a Fermín, él también merecía su vida relativamente normal (porque en algún momento seguro que terminaría metiéndose en otro lío, al final, es el mejor :P) y feliz al lado de su amada! 3) porque María nos dijo que Fermín siempre volvía..._

_Originalmente iba a ser solo un pequeño escrito para cerrar la historia, pero la verdad es que me piqué y se me ocurrieron algunas ideas, así que es muy muy probable que haya más capítulos. Sé que el Internado terminó hace años, pero quizá a alguien le pase como a mí y pueda consolarse un poco con esta historia. Espero haber logrado captar a los personajes hasta ahora... y disculpen, mi español es de México, así que no logré escribir muy bien al estilo español jeje..._

* * *

Fermín reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de hablar mientras su amada María le rogaba que no la dejase. Deseaba con todo su ser que María no estuviera tan triste, haberle ahorrado tanto dolor y saborear su sonrisa al verlo volver una vez más, pero esta vez no podría ser así. Ya no. Desde que habían descubierto al traidor supo que su misión era casi un suicidio, por supuesto que una pequeña parte de él había confiado en su buena suerte, al final, todo dependería de cuánto tiempo podría hacer antes de que Garrido notara que le habían tendido una trampa; lamentablemente ya se había salvado de muchas, eventualmente la suerte tendría que acabar. Nora y Saúl vinieron a su mente, ya no había más que hacer, por fin el objetivo de vida de Saúl y el suyo habían quedado completados y las muertes de sus compañeros no habían sido en vano. Aún así había intentado mantenerse consciente por más tiempo de lo que su cuerpo podía dar, no quería dejar a María, pero ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, estaba cansado y había cumplido su misión. Había _salvado al mundo_ y María estaría a salvo con Iván. El fin del cocinillas había llegado.

-Sabes cuánto te he querido, ¿verdad?– susurró con todo su esfuerzo antes de dar el último suspiro y entregarse a la muerte.

María tardó un momento en darse cuenta, pero al no escucharle más y sentir su cuerpo exánime sobre su regazo lo comprendió. Trató de despertarle, pero esos expresivos ojos aceitunados que brillaban cada vez que la veían no volvieron a abrirse más. No era justo, no tan cerca del fin. Fermín había hecho tanto por todos ellos, y se había salvado por un pelo en tantas ocasiones, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, si lo hubiera acompañado… Era un súper héroe, pero al final era humano y también necesitaba de alguien que le cuidase la espalda. Su llanto se volvió desgarrador, María era fuerte y finalmente había recuperado a su hijo, pero todo lo que le había dicho a Fermín era cierto. Jamás amaría a otro hombre como a él y su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos. Lo necesitaba. Y ella también quería hacerlo feliz, finalmente ver sus ojos despejados del sufrimiento y del peso del mundo en sus hombros. No, esto no era justo.

* * *

Rebeca estaba feliz de verlos a todos sanos y salvos, finalmente se había acabado el infierno. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su compañero, era hora de intercambiar una sonrisa cómplice, lo habían logrado. Sin embargo, Fermín no estaba ahí, ni María. Sintió un vuelco en la tripa y tuvo que contener los deseos de expulsar el poco contenido que quedaba en su estómago. Conocía a Fermín, estaba segura de que habría tomado la parte más arriesgada de la misión para no exponer a nadie más.

-¿¡Dónde están Fermín y María!?- preguntó a Martín con un hilo de voz.

-Deben estar por donde explotaron las minas, Fermín salió con Garrido pero…- murmuró Martín bajando la mirada y acarició su brazo. Su tono de voz reflejaba la misma sospecha que ella tenía.

La mujer espía cerró los ojos y aspiró tratando de mantener la calma. _«__Quizá aún no es tarde_ pensó y se echó a correr en dirección de las explosiones.

A pesar de estar tan herido, Fermín y María habían logrado acercarse bastante a donde saldrían todos, por lo que en cuestión de minutos Rebeca dio con ellos. Se detuvo unos pasos atrás, sintió cómo se le cerraba la garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su amigo estaba cubierto en sangre y más pálido que nunca, y el aspecto inconsolable de María era indescriptible. Caminó lentamente intercambiando miradas con Iván y Julia, ambos contenían lágrimas silenciosas, después de todo, era difícil no cogerle cariño al cocinero del internado y menos evitar compadecerse del dolor de María. Sus ojos reflejaban lo peor. Se derrumbó del otro lado de Fermín y tomó su mano. Estaba helada. Fermín se había convertido en un hermano para ella, siempre dándole ánimos con una sonrisa. Sabía que su deber era consolar a María, pero antes debía despedirse. Acercó el dorso de la mano de su compañero a la frente y trató de controlar las ganas que sentía de reclamar al destino tan cruel jugada.

* * *

Fermín abrió los ojos, ya no sentía dolor ni escuchaba nada. El olor a humo, tierra y sangre había sido sustituido por otro más extraño y agradable… ¿el olor del sol, de la luz? No podría explicarlo, pero esa era la sensación que le daba. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada, solamente un cálido resplandor que iluminaba todo. «_Y yo que me esperaba un jardín lleno de árboles frutales como menos»_.

-Carlos- escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él.

Sonrió anticipando el reencuentro con el viejo, pero para su sorpresa, al voltearse no se encontró solamente con Saúl. Formando un medio círculo, a un lado de Saúl se encontraban su padre y Elsa, y al otro lado estaban Nora, Lucía y Amelia. Sus cuerpos parecían emanar luz. Sintió curiosidad y miró a su propia mano. Él no estaba rodeado de luz, de hecho, su cuerpo se sentía casi etéreo. Frunció el ceño algo extrañado y luego volvió los ojos hacia los presentes. Sintió el impulso de bromear, pero un descubrimiento más importante ocupó sus pensamientos.

_«Rebeca no está, ¡debe seguir viva!»_ suspiró aliviado. Al menos ella sí podría tener una vida normal ahora. No gracias a él. Él le había fallado. Pero pocas personas merecían más que ella poder hacer una vida normal al lado de la persona que amaba. Se sonrió «_Bien por ti, Rebeca. ¡Esta vez no lo dejes ir!»_

-Lo lograste. Finalmente se reunieron Marcos y Paula con su madre y su hermano- dijo Nora con una sonrisa. Durante el poco tiempo que habían compartido habían sido adversarios, pero al final Fermín no le consideraba una mala persona y habían llegado a un entendimiento antes de que ella muriera.

Fermín sonrió asintiendo. -Bueno, tú te llevaste la parte más difícil- bromeó –No, vale, que si no hubiera sido porque encontraste a Irene Espí quizá nunca se habrían reunido.

-Lamento no haberles podido advertir lo de Garrido- murmuró Amelia a un lado de Nora.

-Yo siento no haber podido ayudarte más, Amelia. Te prometí que te protegeríamos y al final no pude hacer nada- respondió el espía apenado.

-Carlos- lo volvió a llamar Saúl.

Fermín intercambió una pequeña sonrisa con Amelia y volvió la mirada hacia Saúl. -¿Qué pasa, Viejo, estás juntando al equipo para hacer una misión secreta aquí también? Venga, dame un momento para pensármelo, si ni siquiera me he instalado aún-

Saúl sonrió al eterno sentido del humor de su más confiable espía y luego retomó una expresión de seriedad. –No, Carlos, estamos aquí para hablar contigo. Para ayudarte a tomar una decisión-

El súper héroe del internado frunció el ceño y colocó las manos sobre la cadera. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y un dolor punzante en el vientre. – ¿Ah sí? -

Entonces su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Carlos, por mi culpa, la única meta que seguiste a lo largo de tu vida fue encontrar a mi asesino y después cazar a los nazis restantes. Pero tú lograste que no te consumieran el dolor y la ira de toda la verdad, de mis pecados y de la crueldad del mundo, al final luchaste por algo más grande y ayudaste a todos los que se cruzaron en tu camino. Hiciste muy bien hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti-

Fermín bajó la cabeza y pasó el dorso de la mano disimuladamente para limpiar unas lágrimas que por poco se escapaban, era extraño pensar que aún muerto podía llorar. Deseaba que su padre tampoco hubiera cedido a su sed de justicia ciega, pero ahora era capaz de entender todo el sufrimiento por el que él y Saúl habían pasado y simplemente se sentía feliz de verle en paz.

-Para, hombre, que me haces sonar como un verdadero mártir. Si tampoco he sido un santo ni mucho menos, eh- rió con expresión sagaz tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Quizá no, pero tampoco seguiste el último consejo que te di, ¿verdad?- le riñó Saúl con una sonrisa torcida.

_«Es increíble pensar que este es el mismo hombre que me inyectó procaterol 14 alguna vez» _ -Anda, ¿pero es que la señal no es muy buena aquí? Parece que te perdiste lo mejor de la historia. María y yo nos reencontramos y hasta pudimos casarnos. Tío, fue difícil y tuvimos pocos momentos de paz, pero ha valido la pena-

-¿Y te has quedado conforme con eso? ¿Cumpliste todas tus promesas?- habló Elsa cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, hombre…- sus ojos se pasearon rápidamente por los presentes antes de fijarse en sus pies. De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía en paz porque creía haber dado todo lo que le quedaba. Sabía que todo había terminado y que los que se quedaban estarían a salvo y felices, que María tenía muchos amigos y sobre todo que podría estar con su hijo, pero al final las preguntas eran válidas. Ahora María podría cuidar de Iván, pero también le había pedido tener una vida normal con él, le había rogado que dejara de arriesgarse y que no la dejara, y él, él se había resignado con una sonrisa a su destino, los "súper héroes" al final terminan muriendo casi siempre, ¿no? Sabía que María sería capaz de seguir adelante, era fuerte, y si ella lo deseaba, no pasaría mucho antes de que un hombre mejor que él se enamorara de ella, pero… -No podía dejar que alguien más se arriesgara. Además, era más importante que los demás protegieran a los niños...- Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, -Dios, claro que hubiera querido envejecer al lado de María, hacerla feliz cada día, tener una vida normal, pero… no había otra opción. Solo desearía no haberle hecho tanto daño. Al final Rebeca tenía razón conmigo, yo era incapaz de tener una vida normal, quizá hubiera sido mejor nunca acercarme a ella…-

-Vamos, ¿pero qué dices?- negó Elsa incrédula, -Seguro que fue difícil para María cuando no lo sabía todo... y saber que arriesgabas la vida a diario, pero vosotros se complementaban a la perfección y eran la pareja más doméstica que jamás haya visto. Cubriéndose la espalda, echándose miradas sutiles mientras trabajaban, robando abrazos y mimos al tiempo, bromeando por los pasillos del Internado, preparando tortitas de nata…-

El cocinero sintió una tremenda nostalgia, era cierto, nadie se acercaba a María y al amor que sentía por ella. Siempre había sabido disfrutar las cosas pequeñas de la vida, pero desde que había conocido a María, era como si su mera existencia le hubiera dado toda una nueva gama de colores que ni siquiera había imaginado que podían existir a su vida. Y sin embargo, al final no había podido cumplir su promesa de estar ahí para protegerla y hacerla feliz el resto de sus días.

-Vale, vale, pues sí que la pasamos bien pero…- Fermín cerró los ojos con fuerza, -ya no hay nada que hacer, ¿no?… Maldición, Saúl, ¿a qué viene esto ahora?- exclamó dejándose sentir la gran tristeza que le inundaba por dejar a María. Al mismo tiempo, estuvo casi seguro de que escuchaba la voz de María quebrarse llamándolo una y otra vez.

-A que aún podrías volver- declaró su viejo jefe.

Fermín se quedó estupefacto por un momento, no podría ser una broma pesada, ¿verdad? Sus ojos se iluminaron y pasando las manos por el pelo sonrió como si se encontrara en un sueño.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Esto no es una chorrada, ¿verdad? - sintió la temperatura de su rostro elevándose solamente de pensar en la ínfima posibilidad de volver a ver a María. Aunque fuera por unos minutos más.

-No, claro que no. Tu espíritu estuvo listo para salir del cuerpo cuando aceptaste tu muerte, pero aún te quedaba un poco de fuerza- dijo Lucía.

-Creímos que después de todo lo que has hecho merecías un pequeño regalo del más allá- agregó Amelia sonriendo.

-Si decides quedarte, ya no habrá más sufrimiento y finalmente estarás en paz, pero si quisieras volver con María- comenzó Saúl antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Pero qué hay que decidir?, hombre, si puedo volver…- exclamó Fermín con una sonrisa incontenida.

-Espera, Carlos. Debes escucharlo todo- lo detuvo el viejo espía.

Fermín rebalanceó su peso con impaciencia, tal vez no sería tan mala idea escuchar a Saúl por una vez, tomó un respiro y asintió. –De acuerdo-

-Si vuelves, lograrán detener la hemorragia a tiempo para salvarte, pero la recuperación será larga, dolorosa y difícil. Has perdido mucha sangre y la cuchilla perforó tu intestino, así es que tendrán que mantenerte por mucho tiempo en terapia intensiva para salvarte de la pérdida de sangre, el daño interno y la septicemia. Necesitarás varias operaciones y tendrán que remover parte de tu intestino y de los tejidos aledaños, lo que dejará varias secuelas…- explicó la doctora antes de dar un suspiro profundo, -Me temo que es muy probable que vivas con dolor crónico por el daño en los nervios que recibiste también-

Fermín no se pensó dos veces el costo que tendría para él volver, solamente había algo que le preocupaba -Pero… ¿al final es seguro que sobreviviré? María ya tuvo suficiente sufrimiento desde que entró al internado y luego el virus, la mina y esto- señaló hacia donde había estado la herida, -...no quiero darle esperanzas y hacerla llorar mi muerte una vez más- murmuró deseando con todo su ser que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. –Y si es así, ¿aún seré capaz de vivir la vida que quiere?

-Bueno, no sabemos todos los detalles, ni podemos contarte todo lo que sabemos, pero después de pasar lo peor, aunque difícilmente podrás volver a ser el súper héroe que conoció María, podrás estar ahí para ella y para Iván- asintió Amelia.

-Mientras pueda hacer feliz a María, nada más importa- respondió el cocinero extasiado. Estaba seguro de que pocas personas serían tan afortunadas como él de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, si tenía una oportunidad más, si podía volver para hacer feliz a su amada por el resto de su vida, cualquier dificultad valdría la pena.

Saúl sonrió complacido, -De acuerdo, pero más te vale escucharme esta vez y pensar un poco en ti de vez en cuando, no creas que tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez-

Fermín asintió sintiéndose incapaz de encontrar palabras suficientes para agradecerles -Gracias a todos-

-Tenía una deuda que saldar contigo, ¿no?- sonrió Lucía, -Y... si es posible, por favor asegúrate de que mi hijo esté bien-

-Disfruta a todos los que te quieren, Fermín, y no cargues más tus problemas solo, eh?- le sonrió Elsa por última vez.

-Cuida a los chicos por mí- dijo Amelia mientras a su lado aparecía su hermano y colocaba el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo- alcanzó a escuchar a su padre mientras a su lado igualmente aparecía su madre que sonreía con una mirada clara como cuando aún tenía todas sus facultades.

-Gracias, les prometo que esta vez no habrá nada más importante que cuidar de María. Y me aseguraré de que todos estén bien- asintió hacia Lucía y Amelia. -Además, ¡esto de estar al borde de la muerte dos veces por mes ya me estaba cansando! - rió antes de que un dolor punzante en el vientre lo hiciera cerrar los ojos y perder nuevamente la conciencia de su alrededor lentamente.

* * *

Rebeca sostenía la muñeca de Fermín para acercar la mano a su frente cuando sintió un suave y frágil golpeteo contra su dedo pulgar. Se quedó congelada por unos segundos. ¿Lo habría imaginado? Rápida pero sutilmente reacomodó los dedos y buscó pulsaciones. Pasó unos segundos conteniendo la respiración «_Por favor, por favor, que no haya sido imaginación mía…_»

Necesitó unos cuantos segundos más antes de que lo notara de nuevo, pero ahora estaba segura. Ahí estaba, un débil golpeteo contra sus dedos. Apenas era perceptible y era bastante errático, después de todo había perdido mucha sangre, pero quizá si lograban llevarlo al carro médico militar que había visto en el campamento…

-¡María!- exclamó.

María estaba aún conmocionada, incapaz de calmar el llanto, pero respondió suavemente. -¿Qué-qué pasa, Rebeca? -

-Fermín… mira- tomó la mano de María y colocó sus dedos sobre la muñeca del cocinero.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos comprendiendo lo que Rebeca quería decir. Contuvo la respiración mirándola sin parpadear. Un segundo, dos segundos... tan lentos a diferencia de su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho y de pronto, ahí estaba, el débil palpitar del corazón de su querido Fermín.

-¡Aún está vivo!- susurró Rebeca con lágrimas en los ojos.


	2. Los súper héroes sí pueden morir

_La verdad es que me ha costado un poco hacer este siguiente capítulo porque sigo digiriendo el final de la serie... pero espero que lo puedan disfrutar y que les de una alternativa más feliz. Aún no sé muy bien qué tanto más desarrollaré este fic, pero seguro vendrá un capítulo más y me gustaría seguir después con un poco más de plot... veremos qué pasa._

_Si se encuentran con esta pequeña historia, cuéntenme qué les parece o si también son fans de Fermín y/o les gusta la pareja que hace con María, escríbanme y platicamos! jeje_

* * *

Los ojos de María, no, su rostro completo, se iluminó. Fermín seguía vivo, aunque solo apenas, aún había esperanza.

-¿Pero qué has dicho?- murmuró Iván incrédulo.

-Su corazón aún late, pero no podremos decir lo mismo si no lo ve un médico inmediatamente- advirtió la espía.

Julia se levantó y sacó su celular con la esperanza de que la cobertura hubiera vuelto. Nada. -Los celulares siguen muertos- informó mirando alrededor por si alguien más se había acercado.

-Iván, por favor, id a por ayuda- urgió María entre lágrimas de alegría y de angustia apretando contra su pecho el cuerpo frío de su otra mitad.

-Mamá- negó Iván con los bordes interiores de las cejas elevados y pasándose nervioso la mano por el rostro, -ni siquiera él podrá aguantar hasta que volvamos con la ayuda-

-¿Pero qué dices, Iván? No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que intentar, ¡anda!- lo jaló Julia tratando de levantarlo.

-¡Que no, coño! No hay tiempo para eso- recibió un par de miradas incrédulas de Julia y Rebeca mientras María solo miraba con aprensión el rostro cada vez más pálido del agente secreto -...tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros- agregó tajante el joven que siempre se esforzaba por parecer indiferente.

-Iván- exclamó María con un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón se inflamó al escucharle, sabía que en el fondo su hijo tenía un corazón de oro y que comprendía cuánto amaba a Fermín, además, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba segura de que también le tenía cariño por sí mismo.

-Anda, vamos, que no estamos tan lejos, deja que yo lo cargo- aseguró el joven estudiante gesticulando a María para que le diera espacio para cargar al espía herido.

-Sí, Iván tiene razón, es la mejor apuesta- asintió Rebeca tras morderse el labio inferior un momento, -María, anda cerca de Iván y mantén presionada la herida con fuerza. No puede seguir perdiendo más sangre o su corazón se detendrá-

María se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, sabía que Fermín estaba al borde de la muerte y que lo que necesitaba ahora era que se enfocara en ayudarlo. Asintió, besó rápidamente su cabeza y dejó que su espalda descansara en el brazo de Iván para después quitarse el delantal y presionarlo también sobre la herida.

Iván intercambió una última mirada preocupada con su madre y colocando el otro brazo al interior de las rodillas de Fermín, asintió para que ambos se pudieran levantar cuidadosamente sin empeorar el sangrado de la herida. Su relación con el cocinero del internado había tenido algunos altibajos, no podría negar que en realidad desde el inicio le había cogido cierta estima, pues era uno de los pocos adultos que parecía creer que no era solamente un gilipollas, después, cuando se había enterado de su pasado en la cárcel y de su relación con María, había decidido mantenerlo a una distancia segura, pero a medida que había pasado el tiempo, al ver cómo se preocupaba por su madre y más adelante todo lo que hacía por ayudar a los demás, no podría negar que le admiraba. Quizá sería mucho decir que algún día podría verle como una figura paterna, pero había comenzado a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo aprender algunas cosas de él y tras un día de escuchar disimuladamente algunas anécdotas que contaba Rebeca a María, había llegado a pensar que era casi invencible, que quizá el apodo que le daba su madre de super heroe no era tan exagerado, pero ahora que estaba en sus brazos, tan ligero, pálido y cubierto de sangre, no podía evitar notar que en realidad era más pequeño de lo que parecía. Que ahora que sus ojos no se podían clavar sagaces o amenazadoramente en nadie, incluso parecía frágil. Y le admiró más. Él y sus amigos se habían enfrentado a cosas terribles, pero siempre se habían apoyado el uno en el otro, 007 tal vez trabajara con Rebeca y otras personas, pero era evidente que muchas veces se cargaba toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros. _«Por favor, si puedo pedir una última cosa... déjanos llegar a tiempo para salvarle» _pensó mirando la mano temblorosa de su madre tratando de mantener la sangre en su lugar.

-Iván, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- le devolvió Rebeca a la realidad.

El joven asintió y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo mientras que la cabeza y las extremidades de Fermín se agitaban al ritmo de sus pasos. María de vez en cuando buscaba en el rostro de su esposo por una señal de vida, pero no perdía el paso y se aseguraba de mantener la presión en su tripa.

-¡Ya estamos aquí, los veo!- exclamó Julia adelantándose, -¡Necesitamos ayuda, Fermín está muy mal!- exclamó a todo pulmón.

Héctor, que estaba aún abrazando a sus sobrinos, se volvió ante los gritos de Julia.

-¡Dios mío!- murmuró palideciendo al ver al cocinero cubierto de sangre. Apenas le habían alcanzado a contar un poco de lo que había transpirado en el internado desde su desaparición, pero sabía suficiente como para compadecer a María sinceramente y como para entender el sacrificio que había hecho Fermín, -¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡Rápido!- exclamó.

-Hay una ambulancia militar por allá- señaló Rebeca, -necesita sangre y un cirujano-

Un militar se adelantó -Vengan por aquí-

A pesar del caos, todos los presentes fueron guardando un silencio solemne al ver al héroe del internado caído y se apartaron para dejarlos pasar. Algunos dieron una palmada en el hombro a Iván, otros se cubrieron la boca y trataron de contener las lágrimas por María, no pensaban que el cocinero tuviera oportunidad de salir de esta.

El militar se adelantó corriendo para llamar al médico -Tenemos un herido muy grave. Necesita una transfusión de sangre ahora mismo-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Si quiera saben su tipo de sangre?-

María sintió un vuelco en la tripa, Fermín guardaba con tanto celo cualquier dato sobre sí mismo que probablemente nadie sabría su tipo de sangre.

-Es B negativa- habló Rebeca mientras Iván le colocaba en la camilla -Es una fortuna que Saúl nos hiciera memorizar la ficha médica de nuestro compañero, ¿no?- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa a María.

-B negativa... es un tipo de sangre muy poco común, me temo no podremos conseguirla a tiempo...- negó el médico apenado.

-Y los expedientes de los alumnos se han quemado...- agregó Julia mirando hacia el internado en llamas.

María miraba de un rostro a otro con desesperación, mientras los militares hablaban el corazón de Fermín podría darse por vencido -¿B negativo? ¿Has dicho B negativo?- balbuceó hacia Rebeca sintiendo su corazón acelerarse aún más pensando que esa casualidad no podría ser más que un milagro.

-Sí-

-N-no hace falta buscar... yo soy B negativo también- exclamó con determinación en la mirada.

-¿Está segura? No podemos arriesgarnos-

-Sí, sí, estoy segura. ¡Por favor ayúdenlo!- urgió la limpiadora conteniendo las ganas de agitar a aquellos hombres.

El médico militar superior gesticuló hacia su ayudante para que tomara el lugar de María y comenzó a preparar la transfusión.

-Será mejor que los demás nos den espacio, por favor, este hombre está muy grave.

* * *

Iván y Julia se sentaron en silencio a unos pasos de la ambulancia. Hacía un momento Iván había pensado que moriría quemado en el internado, pero ahora solamente miraba a sus manos manchadas de sangre y pensaba en su madre, en el dolor que él sentiría si Julia muriera.

-Hey, Iván, tranquilo... estará bien- le susurró la joven colocando la mano sobre su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Y qué si no, Casper?- murmuró -Si se muere el co- Fermín, creo que mi madre se morirá de tristeza. María no se merece esto-

-Vamos, pero qué romántico has resultado, eh. ¿Tú te morirías de tristeza si me pasara algo a mí?-

Iván sonrió apenas con una mezcla de ironía, preocupación y seriedad, -Pues la verdad es que sí, joder- volvió la mirada hacia la ambulancia.

Julia bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa -Yo también... pero no puedes culparte por esto, Iván, haz hecho todo lo que pudiste-

Una expresión derrotada ensombreció el rostro del joven, -¿Realmente lo crees? Pero, ¿por qué nadie se ofreció a acompañarlo? Debí ir con él, Julia-

-Hey, hey, si no te hubieras quedado atrás quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con Hugo- le recordó su novia tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-¡Iván!- gritaron al unísono Marcos y Vicky acercándose a sus amigos.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? ¿Cómo está Fermín?- inquirió Vicky mirando hacia la ambulancia después de asegurarse de que sus amigos no tuvieran heridas graves.

-Mal. Pensamos que había estirado la pata hace un momento- negó Iván.

Marcos trató de pensar en las palabras adecuadas mientras colocaba una mano firme sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, -Si hay alguien que se puede salvar de esta, es él- murmuró.

Iván levantó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa agradecida.

La pequeña Paula y Evelyn se acercaron tímidamente a ellos.

-Iván... ¿Fermín se va a morir?- susurró Paula con expresión triste.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración pues sabían que el adolescente no destacaba por su tacto con los niños. El susodicho le miró con una expresión llena de tristeza. La verdad era que lo más probable es que no sobreviviera.

-Nos dijo Jacinta que gracias a él pudimos escapar de los hombres malos- agregó la niña.

Iván suspiró -Ven aquí, enana- dijo jalándola para darle un abrazo, -no, no se va a morir- negó sin saber exactamente qué lo había impulsado a decir eso sabiendo las pocas posibilidades que tenía.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que los súper héroes no se morían, lista- dijo Evelyn a su lado.

-Pero esos son los súper héroes de mentiras, los de verdad sí se pueden morir, a que sí, Marcos- murmuró Paula aún en los brazos de Iván.

Marcos se agachó al nivel de su hermana y sonrió levemente.

-Pues sí, Paula, a veces los héroes se sacrifican para salvar a sus amigos... pero Fermín tuvo la suerte de que le encontraran a tiempo y lo trajeran con el doctor para que se ponga bueno, ¿vale?-

-¿O sea que sí lo van a poder curar? ...se le veía muy mal- habló tímidamente Lucas detrás de Evelyn.

Los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

-...Pues claro que sí, miren qué grande es esa ambulancia militar, deben de tener los mejores aparatos para ayudarle- afirmó Vicky forzando su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Entonces Iván no se va a quedar sin su nuevo papá!- sonrió la hermanita de Marcos -Además, yo también le echaría mucho de menos porque siempre ha sido muy simpático y muy bueno con todos-

-Sí, a veces nos pasábamos por la cocina porque nos daba doble postre- asintió Evelyn seriamente.

-Y nos cuidaba muy bien y jugaba con nosotros cuando nos enfermamos de la gripa- agregó Lucas.

-Además, María le quiere mucho y le extrañaría muchísimo como nosotros extrañamos a papá y a mamá, a que sí, Marcos-

-Pues sí, Paulita, la verdad es que todos nos pondríamos muy tristes- asintió Marcos mirando a sus amigos.


End file.
